


Rings For the Future

by GayCheerios



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Abandonment Issues, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I love them...i lov them guys., Kissing, Nightmares, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Ruby has a bad nightmare, and her girlfriend Mari is here to help her.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Ohara Mari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Rings For the Future

**Author's Note:**

> theyre,,,,,so soft,,.....i luv them guys,,,i usually dont write for love live but i,,.them,,, theyre good u guys let them b happy...
> 
> im a big sucker for rarepairs including:  
> diachika  
> rubymari  
> kanamaru  
> hononico  
> umirin  
> ,,,,i can dream ok? ik theyre not populzr and they will never be truly cannon but,,,.let me have my happiness  
> thenk u n guudnigjt im stupid titrd

Ruby tosses and turns in bed. She’s shuddering as she whines out softly. A crack of thunder and she’s up, shouting into the darkness. The redhead looks around the darkness frantically. Ruby’s always hated the dark.

Ruby’s heart is racing as she hears a groggy yawn from beside her. She glances next to her and she remembers where she is. 

_ That’s right. She was at Mari’s house, they were having a sleepover together. They watched some T.V, played some games, and talked until they fell asleep… _

“Mmh Mi Bella…?” Mari calls out, sitting up

to face her small girlfriend. 

Ruby sniffs, and tries to cover her face. Mari sighs knowingly, as she turns on the star night light gifted to her by their friends. The blonde smiles as she uncovers Ruby’s face. 

“ **Good Morning** Ruby. What’s the matter  **Bella** ?” She asks softly, her english soothing the smaller girl. 

“I…” She sniffs, as tears accidentally fall from her face. The crystal clear tears drip down Ruby’s face, as Mari cradles her gently. The redhead hiccups into Mari’s shoulder. 

“Shh, it’s  **ok** my sweetheart.” Mari cooes gently, rubbing circles into Ruby’s shoulder blade, letting her petite girlfriend sob into her. 

“Oh Mari, it was horrible! You..You left me and-d you said you didn’t love me anymore and you-you never wanted to s-see me again!” Ruby cried, hiccuping and gasping for air, as if her dream was facts, and it had all happened. 

“Oh  **Bella...** That would  **never** happen..I love you forever. Sweetheart, look on your finger, what’s there?” The blonde took Ruby’s hand in hers, to show Ruby. On her ring finger lay a silver ring, with an amethyst heart in the middle. “That my dear is a promise ring, a promise for the real thing. Just like I have a matching one.” Mari says sweetly, holding up her own finger to show her ring, a silver ring, with a rose quartz heart in the middle. 

Ruby’s eyes glimmered, as she pressed her face into Mari’s cheeks. The stars were shining brightly tonight, their silvery shine flooding into the room, along with the moon. 

“It’s ok Ruby, I’m here, I’ll never leave you,  **ever.** ” Mari said, with a bit more of a serious tone that meant she means business. 

Ruby sniffled, as Mari handed her a tissue. She blew into the tissue and disposed of it. She looked Mari in the eyes. Those golden, perfect, sparkling and shining eyes. Those eyes belonged to the woman she loved. With all her heart. 

“Mari…” She whispered, her voice hushed. 

“ **Yes** ?” 

“I love you.” Ruby said, without a doubt in her mind, without falter, and hesitation. 

Mari leaned in to give her little bella a tender kiss. “I love you too Ruby.” She replied in earnest, bringing Ruby into a tight hug. “Let’s go back to sleep Ruby dear, I’ve got you.” Mari wrapped her arms around Ruby, as she brought her girlfriend to lie down with her.

Mari brushed Ruby’s strawberry pink hair out of her face, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Good night Mari, I love you.” Ruby declared once more, cuddling into her girlfriend’s safe and warm embrace.

“Goodnight my darling, I’ve got you. Forever…”

**Author's Note:**

> i  
> ,,,,they have my heart


End file.
